


Let Me In

by BerryPicker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryPicker/pseuds/BerryPicker
Summary: Set in the immediate aftermath of S1 episode "Falling".
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Let Me In

Agent Alex Danvers loves how the DEO staff all play along. How supportive yet discrete they are. _Protective_ , even. They always made things easier. 

  
Agent Vasquez is driving Alex home. Her arm is in a sling. The break was not as bad as they had initially feared but it hurt like hell and the pain meds she was on made it doubly hard to drive her bike back. She conceded to be driven home – it simply wasn’t worth arguing, especially after the day they all just had. 

  
Her phone rings just then and she realizes it is in her front right pocket of her jacket – a habit years in the making. She attempts to dig it out with her left hand but she is not as dextrous on that side and the combination of her seatbelt and sling makes it nearly impossible. She does manage to get it out but it is far too late and she misses the call from Kara. She awkwardly scrolls with her non dominant hand when the Voicemail notification pops up, which is unusual. Her sister normally would just shoot a “call me” text and leave it at that. Alex struggles with the phone balanced on her lap to enter her password and listen to what Kara couldn’t wait to tell her in person. Her heart breaks a tiny bit further at the haunted quality of Kara’s voice trying to sound casual.

  
“Oh, hey Alex, it’s me…Kara…you are probably too busy right now to answer and that’s fine I understand or maybe you are screening your calls ha ha” she laughs shakily “…anyways I didn’t mean to…bother you I just thought maybe you could call me and let me know…you know…how things ARE.” Alex hears a sniffle. “okay, obviously I’ll just wait to hear from you, okay? Hope that’s…okay. ‘Bye”. Alex isn’t sure whether to save it to listen to again or just delete it when a text comes through “forgot to say I love you.” Alex goes to text back but then realises that Kara will think she ignored her call - or call back and want to talk in front of Vasquez – or not reply back again at all. 

“Hey if it’s not too much trouble” Alex tries to sound casual and keeps looking at her phone screen “can you drop me off at my sister’s instead?” Vasquez looks sharply at her then, before turning back to the road. She doesn’t answer right away. When she does it is an obvious attempt at formality. “I have orders ma’am. Best not to deviate from the plan.”

“I’m asking you nicely” Alex says not so nicely. “Please. It would be easier.” She gestures to her wounded arm “for me to not be alone tonight.” “Agent Danvers, I can come in with you to help you settle…” “No, that’s not necessary. It’s outside of your detail tonight.” “I don’t mind. Really.” “Just drop me off” she says wearily, wondering if she should just step out at the next red light.

“Alex…” Vasquez is pleading now “are you sure?” Alex startles at the familiarity, at the spoken yet unspoken acknowledgement of what really happened, the depth of it, the direct impact on Alex and not just her arm. Alex loves the staff.

“Yes” Alex reassures. Her stomach was in knots, she was fatigued and sore and anything but sure. She was grateful for the concern and the discretion.

Vasquez turns her attention back to the road and communicates with dispatch. A short intense one sided argument ensues, with Vasquez ending it with a terse “copy” before she changes their route to head towards Kara’s loft. Alex notes with interest that at no point was she asked for an address or directions. When they pull onto Kara’s street Alex notices the tell-tale black SUVs holding positions – one across the street from Kara’s building, one at the next intersection and one no doubt is waiting on the back side of the building. Vasquez nods at one of the drivers and Alex fights the urge to nod as well.

When they smoothly pull up to the curb Alex struggles to take off her seatbelt and open the door with her left hand. Vasquez jogs around to her side, opens the door from the outside and guides Alex smoothly onto the sidewalk. The action of twisting and pivoting to exit her seat jostled her injured arm and caused her to wince. Vasquez walks her to the door of the building while scanning the street and not so subtly the sky above. She opens the door for Alex as her one good hand is still holding her phone. 

“Thank you, Susan” Alex says quietly, not sure if her comms channel is still open. “Call if you need…anything.” Vasquez says, clearly still worried. Alex’s phone rings again just then. “I will” she says quickly and hurries inside. She swipes to answer on the third ring with a brisk “hey, I’m …” but Kara assumes it has gone to voicemail again and talks over her. Alex listens with equal parts amusement and concern as Kara babbles nervously. ”Hey, Alex…it’s me again. Kara. Sorry to keep bothering you. I know you are probably insanely busy right now. Or don’t want to talk to me…that’s fine…but” Alex can hear a deep sigh come through the line. Alex slowly climbs the stairs to Kara’s floor. 

“I was just hoping to hear from you. Just so I could know you are okay. ‘cuz I know today was hard. Hard for all of us. And I just, well” another sigh “I have no right to ask I know but I don’t really know who else I can talk to right now and I get that we aren’t in a good place right now you and me but I was hoping maybe you could just call me even just to say goodnight so a tiniest part of me could pretend today was just a little bit okay you know and…oh wait…someone’s at the door just a sec I’ll go…” the door opens to an amused Alex, holding the phone out facing Kara, who hears her own voice echoing back at her. She stands there stunned in wide-eyed surprise, her phone still up to her mouth but her babbling has come to a complete stop. Alex smirks slightly at her then states “well, aren’t you going to let me in?” Kara recovers just enough to step aside as Alex breezes into the loft, hanging up the call as she passes Kara, pausing only slightly to plant a quick kiss on her cheek. Kara recovers from her shock long enough to shut both the door and her gaping mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> #Long Live Agent Vasquez


End file.
